The use of advanced semiconductor processing techniques has resulted in a decrease in semiconductor device dimensions. This decrease in device size has resulted in an increased need for high density integrated circuit chip metallization for circuit interconnection contacts.
One technique of forming high density chip contacts is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,004 issued Feb. 3, 1987 to Thomas et al. This technique comprises a process consisting of (a) providing a substrate; (b) placing a refractory metal and nitrogen layer on the substrate; (c) placing a refractory metal and silicon layer on the refractory metal and nitrogen layer; and (d) an annealing the structure. This technique, however, presents a number of shortcomings. This technique is unduly complex in that it requires the use of two codeposition steps. It also requires a separate photolithographic patterning step in order to form the integrated circuit chip contacts. In high density integrated circuit chips this photolithographic patterning step may create a registration problem in the chip contacts.